Me and My 7 Best Friends
by EmilyStyles123
Summary: Hey im Clare i have 7 best friends we do everything together.  READ TO FING OUT MORE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey my name is Clare Edwards and I have a 7 best friends. We have known each anther forever and I mean FOREVER. We have been friends since the start and been there for each another since we learned what that means.

Im am waiting for Eli, Jake, Drew, Adam, Alli, Bianca, and Fiona. We all meat up at my house and walk to school from my place so we can hang out and talk in the morning. Adam and Alli are dateing, Drew and Biannca are dateing, Jake and Fiona are dateing, and Finally me and Eli are dateing. its cool all of us are dateing so no one has to feel alone when we hang out.

I was all done getting ready and Darcy was eating and i sat down nexts to her and we talked all about boys like my boyfriend Eli and her boyfriend Peter. She knows sometimes Eli sneeks over and sleeps over she found out when me and him over sleept and she saw him on my bed with me in his arms but thank god she didnt tell my mom and she said she wont. Me and Darcy are really really close.

I heard a knock on the door and i opened it to see my bestie Alli. Alli is a person that lies to her parents alot. She has tones. Me and her are rally good friends we are like sisters and will always be.

I heard another knock on the door and it was Adam. Adam is a Female to Male changegender. Everyone knows but he tries to forget that he is in a girls body. He is dateing Allie. Me and Adam have been friends for a while he is also like my brother and i will think of him as a boy and always a boy.

I heard another knock snd it was Eli. Eli the hottie as i like to call him but i also call him my boyfriend. Eli has been my boyfriend for 8 years now i know a long time but me and him are good together.

I heard another knock and it was Jake and Fiona. They have been like my brother and sister for ever and ever.

I heard another knock and it was Drew and Bianca. They also have been my brother and sister for a while and been for ever.

"Okay time to leave and off to school" i said

"Can we skip?"Eli asked

"Sure" everyone said

we all skip school alot.

"where do you guys want to go? Bianca asked

"Umm, Mall?" Alli asked

"sounds good to me " me and Bianc said

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry its so short but i will put more up as soon as i can.<strong>

**- Emily :)**


	2. Chapter 2

At the mall.

"Hey clare do you think Bianca whould like this" Drew asked me **(A/N pic of it would be in my profile)**

"Yeah she would love it" i said

"How much is this" Drew asked the sales lady

"Umm, $50" the sales lady said

"ill take it" drew said

"Awww, she sill LOVE you once you give this to her i know she would" i said

"I hope so" he said

and with that he paid for it and hide it from Bianca

"So Drew you bought something and you wont show it, Why not? Bianca asked Drew

"Well, you want it now?" drew asked

"YESS!" Bianca yelled

"Okay" Drew said showing her the neckless.

"OMG i love it Drew" Bianca said

"Rely" he said smiling at me

"Of corse!" Bianca said

* * *

><p>Eli's Pov: A week later<p>

"Adam what should i get clare for her birthday?"

"I dont know get her a neckless." Adam said

"Perfect" i said running to Bianca for help for what she would like

"Bianca i need your help" i said

"Um, okay shoot" she said

"come shopping with me i need help finding a neckless for clare for her birthday"i said

"okay when?" she said

" how bout to night clare has a family diner with her, her mom, jake, and jakes dad." i said

"okay meet me there."

"okay thank you so much" i said smiling big

* * *

><p>At the Mall<p>

"Okay so have any Ideas what you want to get her?" Bianca asked

"um, no" i said

"ugh this is going to be a long time here"

"Lets get to work"

it took about 3 hours to find a perfect one i thought i would never find one but i did i was happy. I hope she would like it alot.

**MORE SOON **

**LOVE, EMILY :)**


	3. Message!

**_ Hey guys i am going to have a degrassi RP (Role Play). It will be on twitter just tweet me teendegrassi or clareclare458 so far i have everyone but Clare Edwards. If u dont have twitter message me on here and if the person you want is still free u can have the person. _**

**_WHAT YOU NEED TO DO _**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Tweet me teendegrassi or clareclare458 or message on here.<strong>

**2. Once there was an okay to the person you want make a twitter of that person.**

**3. Tweet me on the teendegrassi or clareclare458 on ur persons account. i will tell people u are in the group **

**THANKS!**

**LOVE EMILY :)**


	4. Happy Birthdy Part 1

**Sorry it took for while...**

* * *

><p>Clares P.O.V<p>

"Hey Clare" Drew yelled while running over to me

"hey drew whats up?" i asked him

"im scared" he yelled wispered

"why?" i asked confuesed

"The necklace" he said

"Ohhhh Drew you have grown up... if u were still little Drew you wouldnt be scared about this." i said

"I know but this Drew grown up."

"you bet you did" someone said... me and drew turn to see bianca just standing there.

"Hey Be when did you get there?" Drew asked

"just now are you guys hidding something for me" she ask

"umm welll im gonn leve you to alone" i said as i seen eli walk up to the school so i ran over and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey babe whats up?" Eli askes

"Hey nothen really you?" i asked back

"Nothen"

"do you know whats today?" i asked hopeing he remember its my birthday

"nope what" he said as i got dissopointed that he didnt remember

"Nothen forget"

"okay want me to walk you to class" he asked

"sure lets go"

Elis P.O.V

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA she thinks i dont remeber its her birthday you see me and and everyone is going to trick he so she would think all of us forgot her birthday this is going to be SO funny when we suprise when she finds out we all know. we are going to have her a suprise party so we want it to really suprise her. im going to write her a note to her and put it on her locker you will find out what it says. :)

Clares P.O.V

when i got to my locker there was a note i opeaned it and it read:

Dear Clare,

I want to have alone time just the two of us. so come to my hpuse at 6:oo. See you soon. I love and miss you.

Love Eli

awww he is sooo sweet thats why i love him so much aand i also love him cause he is soo cutee. I cant wait till we get married i will love Eli Goldsworthy for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it <strong>

**Love emily **


	5. Happy Birthday part 2

**i dont like to type like real writer so i like type like txting ways so sorry i mess up hope you like it**

* * *

><p>Still clares P.O.V<p>

"ELII!' I yelled

"SUPRISE!" everyone juped up and yelled

"i thought you guyz forgot my birthday" i said

"and why would we forget your birthday my love" eli said

"i dont know noone was saying happy birthday or anything about birthdays" i said

"I love you Clare Edwards" eli said i smiled

"I love you to Eli Goldsworthy" i said back and he smiled and with that we were makeing out

"GET A ROOM" everyone yelled eli and i stoped and looked at everyone and blushed like crazy

"okay" eli said picking me up and bring me up to his room

"eli the party" i said

"but"

"eli i love haveing sex with you but we have to wait till eveyone leaves"

"okay" he said giveing up

"you guys are back" Ali said

"we are just going to wait till everyone leaves becuse clare is LOUD" he said earning him a punch on the arm

"im not that loud"

"Clare you are loud"

" okay okay fine im loud" i said

"when am i getting my gifts' i asked

"now i guess eli you said you wanted to go first?" ali asked eli

"yes i did... here you go hope you like it'

I opeaned it and there was a dimond ring and eli went down on a knee and asked "would you marry me Clare Edwards"

"Yess i would love to marrie you Eli Goldsworthy" i said smileing

eli got up from his knees picked me up and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

after that everyone went home and eli and i were all alone so we went to his room and started to make out and it was getting really heated we were both naked and eli started to bit like kiss my nake probly leaveing some big hickeys on my neck and then eli was in me and i loved the feeling when he was in me

"ELII!" i moned

"CLAREE!" eli yelled

"Im so close" i yelled

"me too"

once he pulled out on me he layed next me.

"clare?"

"mhmm"

"i love you so much" he said

"I love you to" i said smiling at him


End file.
